


Movie Night

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: Lee invites David over to relieve his boredom.  Lee isn't bored for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's a bit late for Halloween, but I thought y'all might like this Halloween-inspired fic. Any thoughts/suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy!

“It’s patently ridiculous.”

Lee glanced over at David, who was sitting on the couch next to him, a bowl of buttered popcorn placed between them. David was scowling at the action onscreen.

Tara and the kids were away visiting her parents. Lee, not relishing the thought of being cooped up with her relatives, had begged off, claiming he had too much work to do. In reality, he had nothing to do and was getting bored. To help him pass the evening, he’d invited David over for a sort of movie night. He didn’t bother to consider why he’d chosen David rather than one of his other friends. He just felt like having his company, was all. And why wouldn’t he? Once you got past the posh, sarcastic exterior, he was quite decent. Fun, even. And god, could David make him laugh. Making David laugh was even better. When he clapped his hands together and threw his head back, or when his when his huge brown eyes shone and he grinned that strangely endearing crooked grin at one of Lee’s flirty innuendoes…those were some of the best times in the world.

Being somewhat of a horror buff, he’d selected some scary (if slightly cheesy) films for them to watch. The one that was currently playing was a little unusual, to say the least. It concerned a demonic plague that had descended over New York. A bookish rookie police detective was the only thing standing between humanity and utter annihilation. In a farm-fresh plot twist, the detective’s grizzled older partner had been killed by a demon and he was out for revenge.

“How d’ye mean?” Lee asked, reaching for his drink.

David gestured towards the telly, talking around a mouth full of popcorn. “Do they really expect us to believe that a demonic takeover of the planet is occurring, and the only defense the human race can muster is one police detective? No army? No national guard? Not even a measly neighbourhood watch?”

Lee grinned, taking a sip of his beer and setting it down. “But the idea of demons rising up from Hell is totally acceptable.”

David snorted, reaching for some popcorn at the same time as Lee. David chose not to wonder whether Lee’s hand had brushed against his intentionally, lingering for a moment. Had he imagined Lee’s finger brushing against the soft skin of his palm? He tried to disguise the subtle catch of his breath at the contact.

Spending the evening watching crap films wasn’t exactly David’s idea of a good time, but when Lee invited him over, he couldn’t refuse. He liked spending time with Lee, despite himself. Lee was funny and charming, and much cleverer than he let on. He was especially gifted at saying just the right thing, or giving him just the right look, to send David into hysterics. The way his eyes sparkled when he flirted shamelessly with him, that cheeky smile when he was spinning a tale they both knew was bullshit…David found it impossible to resist him.

“I am perfectly willing to suspend my disbelief, Lee. But there are limits.”

Lee laughed low in his throat, his eyes twinkling. David’s heart beat slightly faster at the sight. The thought of how handsome Lee was sprang unbidden into his mind. Both turned their attention back to the movie, watching in companionable silence.

Onscreen, the detective was exploring an abandoned house in his search for the leader of the demon uprising. His gun was drawn as he cautiously entered the remains of what appeared to be the living room. Suddenly, he was thrown against the wall by an unseen force, his weapon casually tossed aside. A smoky black form began to take a humanoid shape in front of the detective, quite close indeed. The form further solidified until a tall, lithe form leaned into the gasping human. The creature’s mouth smiled, showing sharp, white teeth as it leaned to whisper into the officer’s ear.

“There’s no need to fight me, detective.” The thing’s hand began trailing lightly down the policeman’s chest. “Join me,” it breathed, “and you will experience pleasures you cannot possibly comprehend.”

David shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the sudden swelling of his cock. In his mind, it was Lee pushing him against the wall, murmuring menacingly yet seductively in his ear. How many times had he imagined a similar scenario whilst pleasuring himself in the darkness? How many times had he imagined Lee, threatening yet irresistible, taking what he wanted, with David loving every moment?

David kept his eyes glued to the screen, not really watching the action, engrossed in the fantasy playing in his mind. He didn’t notice Lee also shifting on the couch, trying to hide his raging erection. Unbeknownst to David, he was imagining the very same scenario—pushing David up against the wall, toying with his body, making him moan and curse and thrash with need.

Both men were pulled from their thoughts by the loud bark of laughter from the demon as it disappeared, leaving behind a thick black plume of smoke. The detective pulled himself from the wall, shaking, his breath uneven.

Lee glanced at David, careful to keep his facial expression light and casual. “That demon thing should have just kissed him, gotten it over with. Such a cocktease.” He hoped the joke would help dissolve the tension both of them could feel, thick between them.

David smiled, wanting the unbearable sexual energy to dissipate as well. “Or fucked him. That was what the scene was about, after all. Fear of male rape.”

The two men watched for a while in silence. However, one nagging thought kept picking at Lee. He kept stealing glances at David, thinking about him, thinking about his own desire which refused to subside. Finally, he couldn’t keep it to himself any more.

“Would it be rape?”

David turned to look at Lee, confusion mixed with arousal in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Lee shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Just seemed like the cop was into it, is all.”

David smiled that damned crooked smile. “You’re saying that detective wanted to be sexually assaulted by a demonic creature?”

Lee grinned wickedly. “He didn’t seem to mind too much.” He shifted again to face David. “Look, all I’m saying is, in certain cases, that…situation…can be a turn-on.”

David frowned, doing his best to look sceptical. He opened his mouth to issue a sarcastic rebuttal, but Lee cut him off, picking up the remote to pause the movie before setting it back down.

“Would you like me to show you?”

David’s mouth hung open, the words caught in his throat. His eyes were wide with surprise, but Lee couldn’t miss the lust that was also there. David’s rate of breathing increased and he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Lee wasn’t suggesting…he wasn’t going to…was he?

He didn’t have time to protest as Lee shot up from the sofa, pulled David up and pushed him against the wall. David gasped, partially from the impact, partially in response to Lee, who had come to stand in front of him, achingly near. He could smell Lee’s aftershave, the scent making him dizzy. Lee leaned in close to David’s ear.

“See what I mean?”

David let out a ragged breath, trembling slightly under Lee’s attentions. He let out a small sound as Lee’s hand began undoing the buttons of David’s shirt and his mouth nipped and licked at his earlobe.

“I can make you feel so good, David. So good. Would you like that?”

“Lee…” was all David could manage as he closed his eyes against the pleasure. Lee’s hand had slipped under David’s shirt and was fiendishly toying with a nipple as his teeth nipped at the spot below his ear, his tongue licking the hurt away.

Lee carefully untucked David’s shirt and spread it open, dipping his head to take a hardened peak into his mouth. As he sucked and teased the sensitive flesh, his hand drifted down to the bulge between David’s legs. He cupped and squeezed David’s erection gently, rubbing through the fabric. Lee let go of David’s nipple straightened to look into his eyes for a moment, examining him, before moving in for a deep, hungry kiss.

David moaned into Lee’s mouth as the taller man slipped his tongue inside to tease and explore. The hand on David’s arousal let go to undo his flies, pulling out his pulsing cock and stroking it with deliberate lightness.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, David. So long…” Lee whispered against his mouth before claiming it again with fiery urgency as his fingers danced nimbly along David’s length. David broke away to utter a soft, “Oh, yes,” before his mouth was once more taken, Lee’s tongue sliding and playing with his.

Lee’s hand wrapped more firmly around David’s cock, his thumb sliding over the tip and spreading precum over the head. He pumped slowly and teasingly, wanting to prolong David’s pleasure as much as possible. When he had brought him close to the edge, Lee abruptly tore his mouth away and took his hand from David’s aching need. David whimpered quietly before Lee silenced him with a soft kiss. His mouth then began its descent down David’s neck, trailing hot wet kisses down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. He sank to his knees in front of David, taking his cock once more into his hand and stroking tenderly. He looked up at David, who was gazing down at him with a combination of adoration and lust. Lee gave him a cheeky wink before lowering his head to take the head into his mouth, sucking hard as his hand continued its maddening caresses.

“Lee!” David cried out and arched his hips, trying to push is cock further into the velvet heat of Lee’s mouth. Lee held him firm, however, and kept pace, driving David closer and closer to climax. All David could manage was a choked repetition of Lee’s name to warn him. Lee let go of David with a wet slurp, giving one last lick before working David’s cock with his hand with a singular determination. He watched with carnal satisfaction as David came, thick and heavy, over his hand. The moans and gasps coming from David’s throat were among some of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

David, trembling with the force of his orgasm, threatened to slide down the wall into a heap. Lee quickly grabbed a napkin from the coffee table and cleaned his hand before straightening to gather David in his arms. Moving carefully, he brought David back to the couch, settling him down and sitting beside him. He stroked David’s hair idly as he recovered from his climax. When David was quite himself again, Lee gave him a warm smile.

“I think I made my point.”

David giggled and blushed, then glanced down at the bulge straining Lee’s trousers. He looked back up at Lee with a shy grin.

“If I may offer a rebuttal…”

With that, he slid from the couch and moved in front of Lee, spreading his knees and settling between them. Lee let out a harsh moan as David bowed his head to mouth at his arousal, sucking and kissing through the fabric. Lee thought David looked like a kid opening a Christmas present long wished for but never expected as he opened his flies and reverently took out his rock-hard cock.

David had never sucked a cock before, and wasn’t entirely sure what to do. After stroking Lee’s length consideringly, he decided to do what he thought Lee would like best. He lapped at the head of Lee’s cock, probing the slit to gather as much precum as he could, savouring the taste. He swirled his tongue around, flicking it on the very tip, making Lee growl and sink his hands into David’s hair. As Lee indulged in the feel of the silky strands, it occurred to him that David wasn’t giving him the up-and-down action he had expected. It was more thoughtful, more tender. His cock wasn’t being sucked, it was being loved. Lee moaned at the thought and looked down at David, who had taken the head into his mouth and was pleasuring it with a devotion that made Lee shiver. David’s eyes were closed, his lashes dark against his flushed cheeks as he took Lee deeper into his mouth, his other hand moving to cradle his balls as he caressed his length. As if feeling his gaze on him, he lifted his eyes to meet Lee’s. Lee groaned as David stared up at him like an acolyte, his clever mouth full of cock, his soft brown eyes full of worship.

David suppressed a shudder at the sight of Lee, looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, powerful and masterful. He released Lee’s cock to give a long, slow lick up the underside before taking the head once more into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, sucking with renewed vigor. He began stroking him faster, wanting to bring Lee tumbling over the edge into the blissful abyss as Lee had done for him. Lee’s tightened grip on his hair told him he was close. David quickly let go of Lee’s cock and pumped feverishly, moaning as he watched Lee erupt over his hand. David grinned widely as he watched Lee cum, his eyes shining as he took in every shudder and tremor.

When Lee had recovered, David moved to sit beside him once more. Lee leaned forward to grab a second napkin so that David could clean up, but David only shook his head and began licking Lee’s cum from his hand. Lee moaned as he watched him, waiting until David was finished before pulling him in for a hot, deep kiss, tasting himself in David’s mouth. Lee couldn’t help but notice that David’s cock, still free from his trousers, was once again at full attention. Impossibly, he felt his own cock stirring as well. He pulled away from the kiss to look at David, his eyes sparkling with naughty intent.

“Y’know David, I think it’s high time we had a spirited debate on the pros and cons of the sixty-nine.”

David blushed and smiled, trailing his hand down Lee’s chest, undoing shirt buttons as he went along.

“I can think of worse ways to spend an evening.”


End file.
